


This Nest We’ve Made

by Jenksjinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fic out take, Flash Fic, Post boat sex, i guess, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr that was a discarded scene. Just our two lovelies post boat sex lying in bed. Enjoy.





	This Nest We’ve Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enygma0710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/gifts).



> Gifted to Enygma0710 because remember the beginning and end of my smut career? Here lies the bones. LMAO.

The sheen on her delicate skin glistened in the candlelight as she lay on her stomach naked as her name day, furs strewn lightly around her. One of her knees was bent just so, her foot twirling at the ankle. Her silver spun hair was mussed about falling over her shoulder as she looked back towards him. The dip in her back and the slope of her soft arse quickened the length of him. He had already spent himself with her not long before but he would gladly give her whatever he had left.

The turn of her full lips stretched upwards finding a home in her eyes. The startling shades of violet that filled her wanton gaze as she looked at him nearly took his breath away. How had his heart not stopped? 

“As long as we’ve been in this room, surely you tire of me, my lord?” It was true, they had lain abed since the first night of their journey to White Harbor. For twelve days the cabin had sheltered them, stopping the world from turning. Forgotten were the wars at their feet and the weight of rule upon their shoulders. Tucked together under furs and between wooden walls, they had mapped every inch of skin between them.

A sincere smile appled his cheeks as he gazed at her, his goddess, his queen. He knew her well enough now to understand her airy wit hid her true feelings in its depths. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his finger tease the sensitive skin just before skating it along her slender neck and down the expanse of her back. He paused as his finger found its way under the curve of her arse and glided between her lower lips testing the heat and wet of her. His face turned to stone as he bit his lip with the thought of his manhood in his finger’s place. He felt her shiver and tighten around him, her eyes slipping closed and her mouth parted just so. A whimper falling from her kiss bruised lips. “No,” he said taking in the strained look on her face, “I don’t think I could if I tried.”


End file.
